Une étrange nuit
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Harry est prêt à se sucider ce soir. Pourquoi ? comment ? Et si quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il ne devait pas mourir ?
1. Chapter 1 : désespérée

**Une étrange nuit**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling. Sauf Sarah, elle est à moi.

Cette histoire est la réponse à un défi dont le sujet était plus ou moins : vous êtez un élève de Poudlard possédant une cape d'invisibilité et vous rencontrez Harrry qui tente de mettre fin à ses jours. L'histoire doit être écrite du point de vue de ce personnage. Ca fait un bon résumé. J'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Cette histoire comporte 8 chapitres

Bonne Lecture

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Désespérée**

- Laissez tomber, vous êtes trop nulles !!!

Je ne m'énerve pas facilement, mais là, elles sont allées trop loin. Tous les jours elles mettent la pagaille dans notre dortoir, elles terrorisent les premières années, elles abîment tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main, et là, alors que j'étais couchée en train de dormir, comme il est normal de l'être à 11h du soir, elles viennent de me renverser un seau d'eau sur la tête. Il n'y a pas que les Serpentards qui ont une sale mentalité à Poullard, il y a aussi ces quatre-là.

Je me lève rapidement et attrape ma cape, bien rangée sous mon lit. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas faire ça, que je ne devrais pas leur abandonner le dortoir en leur montrant qu'elles ont encore gagné, que je devrais continuer à me battre contre leur tyrannie, mais ce soir, c'est impossible, j'abandonne, je n'en ai pas la force… Tant pis si demain je retrouve mes livres déchirées et mes vêtements dans tout le château. Après tout, rien n'a d'importance sauf la tranquillité.

Je sors. J'ai bientôt franchie la porte du dortoir. Une voix me rattrape :

- Alors Sarah, tu sors voir ton copain en secret ce soir ? Ah non, c'est vrai, il t'a plaqué il y a 2 semaines, ma pauvre…

Ne pas se retourner, ne pas répondre. Je me fiche de Sébastien, de ce salaud. Ne pas me dépêcher, ne pas entendre leur rire cruel dans mon dos, sortir. Ne plus penser.

- Il était une fois

La porte de notre salle commune qui s'ouvre et enfin qui se referme dans mon dos. Je suis soulagée, je me sens libre loin d'elles.

Je suis dehors. Le parc est si beau, si tranquille et serein la nuit. Il fait clair ce soir, une douce fraîcheur d'été, étonnante pour une fin octobre. Mille étoiles dans le ciel éclairent ce décor angélique. J'aperçois une lueur de la fenêtre de mon dortoir. Elles ne peuvent pas me voir, ma cape me rend invisible à leurs yeux et aux yeux de tous. Comme ça, je suis tranquille…

Comment ai-je pu les supporter pendant 4 ans et 2 mois ? C'est une question que je ne veux pas me poser : j'ai survécu tout ce temps là grâce à Sébastien. Un peu moins de 4 ans passés avec lui que j'allais rejoindre presque tous les soirs dans une petite salle du château, pas besoin de rester dans le dortoir avec les 4 folles. Un Sébastien qui me faisait vivre les beaux soirs de ma vie. Mon petit copain de Serdaigle. Mon ancien petit copain …

Je ne peux pas profiter de la tranquillité de la beauté de la nuit, j'ai mal au cœur, très mal. Elodie a touché mon point sensible : Sébastien. Je suis toujours amoureuse de lui, même s'il m'a laissé tomber sans me donner aucune raison. Je voudrais l'oublier, mais c'est dur. Il était si intelligent, si attentionné. En fin de compte je suis entourée d'abrutis.

Je m'assois par terre pour pleurer. Je lui en veux tellement. Sans lui, je me retrouve seule. Je n'ai pas d'amis ici. Je n'avais que lui. Il était si gentil, si génial. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il m'a laissé tomber, parce que je ne suis pas aussi bien que lui. Je ne suis pas une fille intelligente de chez Serdaigle. Je ne suis que moi, stupide sorcière, entourée de sorciers encore plus stupides.

J'entends du bruit. Quelqu'un arrive, se rapproche du lac. Je ne vois rien. Je l'entends juste. Inquiétant ? Non : il ne me verra pas. Je regarde le lac pour essayer de savoir où il se trouve exactement.

C'est là qu'il apparaît, abandonnant sa cape d'invisibilité. Malgré l'obscurité et la distance je reconnais ce visage, célèbre dans le monde entier et en particulier à Poullard, à cause d'une cicatrice et de si beaux yeux : Harry Potter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2 : privé de baguette

21/01/07 : un jour à l'avance : le deuxième chapitre.

Avant le premier chapitre, j'ai oublié de vous annoncer que cette histoire avait lieu pendant la septième année d'Harry mais qu'elle ne prenait pas en compte le tome 6. En effet, je ne l'avais pas encore lu quand j'ai écrit cette histoire.

Ensuite, je suis désolé si mes chapitres sont courts, mais ils sont comme ça.

Je voudrais remercier Poupoux, Kirua et Gidro pour leurs commentaires, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.

Voilà la suite

bonne lecture

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Privé de baguette…**

Harry Potter, voilà vraiment un gars qui a des problèmes, des vrais problèmes, bien plus importants que les miens. Des problèmes personnels sans doute mais qui sont liés à tous nos problèmes, à notre destin à nous tous. Que vient-il faire ici ? A cette heure-ci ? Je doute que ce soient les filles de cinquième année de Gryffondor qui mettent la pagaille dans son dortoir.

Il passe la main sur sa cicatrice. Peut-être lui fait-elle mal ? Peut-être est-il là à cause de ses cauchemars, il paraît qu'il rêve qu'il est possédé par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer-le-nom. Depuis quand je crois à ses rumeurs moi ? Je suis juste à côté d'un garçon que je ne connais que par les histoires que l'on raconte sur lui. Suis-je vraiment obligée de les croire ? Il peut-être aussi là parce qu'il n'arrive pas à dormir et qu'il pense à ses parents. C'est sûrement ça.

Harry a sorti sa baguette. Il n'est plus le bel Harry Potter, fier que je croise tous les jours dans les couloirs entouré de ses amis et de toutes ses filles qui gloussent. Elles sont d'un ridicule et il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Enfin, tant mieux pour elles.

J'ai l'impression qu'il a pleuré. Il essuie son visage de sa manche. Il pleure toujours. Pourquoi tout le monde pleure ce soir ? Devrais-je aller le voir ? Je ne pense pas. Il a sûrement besoin d'être seul ou avec des amis. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour lui. Je l'observe plusieurs minutes. Peut-être devrais-je m'éloigner ? Pour le laisser réfléchir. Je n'ose pas bouger et puis même triste, il dégage une présence impressionnante.

Il se lève. Il regarde le ciel. Sa robe de Gryffondor ne lui va pas. Ce n'est pas un sorcier, c'est un jeune garçon désespéré. Il parle au ciel. Des mots clairs, précis, lents, calmes. Il pleure mais il est calme, il n'est pas furieux. Pas une trace de colère dans ses gestes et dans son regard. Le ciel à l'air de lui répondre. J'assiste à un dialogue dont je ne connais pas le langage ni le sujet. Simplement je sais que c'est sérieux. Il sort sa baguette. Il a l'air d'un chef d'orchestre venant de finir de jouer un morceau tragique. Ses yeux sont secs mais son visage est triste. Il vise par terre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

- Voilà…

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais dans le silence de la nuit, je l'entends. Une voix qui résonne, tremblante et mélodieuse.

- Voilà, je sais utiliser ce sort sur une fourmi, une mouche, une araignée. Je peux donc l'appliquer sur moi …

Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? De quel sort parle-t-il ?

- Je suis prêt à quitter cette terre. Papa, maman, il est temps pour moi de venir vous rejoindre

Il veut se tuer, c'est ça ? J'ai peur. Je frissonne. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe sous mes yeux. Si je reste immobile comme ça je vais bientôt assister au suicide d'Harry Potter.

Il continue de parler. Il demande l'avis de ses parents. Il invoque tous ses morts : son père, sa mère, son parrain, son amie Hermione, Cédric. Il faut que je me bouge. Il faut que je l'empêche de faire ça. Je ne peux pas laisser un inconnu se tuer sous mes yeux, surtout si cet inconnu est le plus célèbre des sorciers, le plus important et que tout notre avenir dépend de lui. Je m'avance vers lui, doucement, tant qu'il parle, il ne prononcera pas le sort. Il ne se tuera pas. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis là. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne saurais pas lui faire changer d'avis. Je ne saurais pas l'arrêter. Lui faire croire que le destin est contre lui est sans doute la meilleure solution pour qu'il renonce.

- Adieu la vie.

Je suis en face de lui. J'attrape sa baguette alors qu'il prononce le premier mot de son sort. Je réagis vite. Il faut que je parte. Je me mets à courir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rattrape. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Une fois que je suis un peu éloignée, je ne l'entends pas me courir derrière. Il est toujours face au lac, n'a pas bougé d'un seul mètre.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, là où je veux aller je n'en aurais pas besoin.

Je ne l'ai pas fait renoncer, mais au moins pour l'instant il n'a aucun moyen de se rendre dans le monde des esprits.

Il se met en marche. Il rentre dans son dortoir. Demain quand il fera jour, je lui déposerai sa baguette près de sa salle commune. Le jour sera revenu et ses amis l'auront réconforté. Il n'aura plus envie de se tuer, oui, je vais faire ça.

Harry continue de marcher, mais ce n'est pas vers le château qu'il se dirige mais plutôt vers le saule cogneur.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin de ce second chapitre. N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions. Dîtes moi ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé. Si vous trouvez qu'une phrase est bien écrite ou bien qu'elle ne vas pas du tout dans le texte. N'hésitez pas.

Le prochain chapitre lundi prochain... en attendant, vous pouvez toujours allé jetez un coup d'oeil à mes deux autres fics...


	3. Chapter 3 : l'arbre du danger

28/01/07

Un grand merci à Gidro qui me fait très plaisir en suivant cette histoire et à S-Fanny et à Margaux.R pour m'avoir laissé leurs impressions sur ces premiers chapitres.

En espérant que la suite vous plaira aussi : **Bonne Lecture**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : l'arbre du danger**

Oh non, il ne va pas faire ça … Y a t il une mort plus affreuse que de se faire exploser la tête par un arbre vivant ?

Il parle à l'arbre

- Tu vas avoir ta vengeance. Tu vas pourvoir me tuer.

Les branches tournent dans le vent. L'arbre n'est pas énervé, peut-être qu'il ne s'en prendra pas à Harry ? Un peu d'espoir.

- Je n'ai plus personne sur cette terre, je n'ai su protéger personne, je les ai tous perdus. Laissez-moi aller les retrouver.

Il s'avance encore. Je vois la branche qui va bientôt s'abattre sur lui. Il ne bouge pas, fier. La dignité d'un condamné à mort. Il est majestueux et lamentable. Il gardera les yeux ouverts quand la branche s'abattra sur lui. Je ne peux pas lui laisser faire ça. Un garçon courageux comme lui à sa place dans ce monde, sur un champ de bataille contre le seigneur des ténèbres et dans le cœur d'une femme.

La branche vient de frapper le sol juste à ses pieds. Un pas le sépare de la mort. Bientôt il sera aussi immobile que la branche morte qui se trouve à côté de lui. Je suis trop loin pour lui courir après, trop loin…

- Windardium Leviosa

Je l'ai crié dans la nuit. M'a-t-il entendu ? Je ne sais pas… en tout cas, les branches qui devaient lui tomber dessus se sont acharnées sur le bous de bois que je viens de leur envoyer avec ce précieux sortilège… Il ne recule pas. Il attend que l'arbre ait finit sa tâche… comment puis-je le sortir de là ? Comment puis-je faire ? Quand la branche finit de détruire le bout de bois, je lui envoie un gros caillou mais Harry ne bougera pas de là, c'est à moi de le faire bouger. Je ne peux pas appliquer ce sort sur lui, mais peut-être que je peux le tirer en arrière… Peut-être. Je m'approche de lui, vite cette fois. J'agrippe sa cape et je le tire en arrière. On tombe tous les deux à la renverse, la branche vient de s'écraser à nos pieds. A quelques centimètres de mon pied. Je la sens me frôler quand elle remonte…

- Non, tu ne veux pas me tuer… crie Harry à l'arbre.

Un cri désespéré dans mes oreilles. Il se relève. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ? S'il se jette sous l'arbre je ne pourrais rien faire. Je suis à terre, terrorisée. Il s'éloigne de moi.

- Si tu ne veux pas de moi, vieil arbre rancunier, le lac se conduira en ami avec moi.

Devrais-je aller chercher de l'aide au château, un ami, un professeur, n'importe qui susceptible de ramener Harry au château et lui faire entendre raison ? Mais le château est loin. Très loin. Il aura eut le temps de retenter quelques choses d'ici là. Et cette fois-ci de réussir. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je reste avec lui ce soir. Je reste à ses côtés. En ange gardien. Moi, un ange gardien, on aura tout vu. De plus, l'ange gardien de Harry Potter, lui qui est en quelques sorte le gardien et le protecteur de notre monde de sorcier. Quelle drôle d'ironie !!!

Le lac s'étend à nos pieds. Je suis à côté de lui. Je ne le laisserais pas se noyer. Je le sauverais. Je ne serais capable de ne le sauver que de l'eau froide qui s'engouffrera dans ses poumons, pas de ses démons intérieurs. Pas si son démon intérieur est Voldemort. Je ne suis pas aussi douée. Tiens, j'ai prononcé son nom dans mes pensées… Il n'est pas apparut, peut-être que son nom n'a aucun danger.

- C'est là que j'aurais du mourir la première fois, si je n'avais pas remonter le temps. Ici, tué par les détraqueurs. Le jour où j'ai sauvé Sirius et Buck. Oui je les ai sauvé, mais pourquoi ? Sirius est mort maintenant. Tous les gens que j'ai sauvé une fois n'ont pas vécu bien longtemps. Pourquoi ?

Et sans réfléchir d'avantage, Harry se penche en avant et se laisse tomber dans l'eau…

-------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, le prochain chapitre lundi prochain parce que dimanche prochain, retour à la vie normale et à l'appart sans internet ... en attendant : dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez : ce que vous aimez et aussi ce que vous n'appréciez pas !!!

**Bonne semaine**


	4. Chapter 4 : mon ange gardien

05/02/07

Comme je n'ai pas cours du tout ce matin, je vais commencer par répondre un peu aux reviews dont je remercie les auteurs parce que parfois moi j'aime bien avoir la réponse de l'auteur à un review qu' à poster quelqu'un juste avant moi donc voilà, en résumé :

Harry est vraiment très desespéré et comme il ne rennonce jamais, il essaye les 20 solutions pour se tuer dans le parc de Poudlard. Je vous rassure : il y a que 8 chapitres... et je n'ai pas trouvé tant de solutions que ça pour se tuer dans un parc...

Quand à vous dire s'il va remarqué la narratrice ( qui soit dit en passant à un prénom donné dans le chapitre 1 ) ou non, je laisserai ce chapitre répondre à cette question.

**Bonne Lecture à tous et à toutes**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 4 : Mon Ange gardien**

Comment le tirer de là ? Lui faire comprendre que de sauver les gens ce n'est pas quelque chose qui doit forcément finir mal ? Je ne sais pas. Il tombe. Je le vois tomber au ralenti. Quand il sera dans l'eau, il n'entendra presque plus rien. Que dois-je faire ? Le lac fait quelques vagues, agité par un petit vent de nuit. Je frissonne, toujours trempée des délires des pimbêches. Voilà comment le faire revenir à la vie, à l'envie de vivre. J'enlève ma cape, je saute dans le lac et me mets à crier :

- Au secours, au secours, je ne sais pas nager…

Il ne réagit pas. Si sauver les gens est ce qu'il a toujours fait, il ne résistera pas une fois de plus. Je continue de crier. S'il est dans la réalité comme il est dans ses légendes, il va se lever et venir me sauver.

Les secondes sont longues. Je continue de crier. Je le vois bouger. Il sort la tête de l'eau. Il est sauvé. Je me noie… il viendra me chercher. Je dois avoir confiance en lui. Je me laisse entraîner par l'eau. Tout devient noir. Je respire de l'eau. Je sens quelque chose m'agripper. Est-ce lui ? Est-ce le calamar géant ? Quelle douce sensation de ne plus avoir à penser. Que je me sens légère dans cette eau glacée. Je voudrais y rester pour toujours. D'ailleurs, peut-être est ce mon tombeau. S'il meurt, il ne mourra pas seul, son ange gardien l'accompagnera.

Je sors de l'eau. On me sort de l'eau. Je respire à nouveau. On me porte. Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que c'est lui. J'espère que c'est lui et non pas mon ange qui m'accompagne au paradis. J'ai froid, je suis incapable de bouger. Je suis en vie. Je me décide à ouvrir les yeux. Il vient de me poser sur l'herbe à côté du lac

- Ca va ? Me dit il, d'une voix qui se veut rassurante mais qui trahit une peur profonde…

- Oui, merci d'être venu à mon secours.

Il s'assoit à côté de moi. Il enlève son pull qu'il me force à enfiler. Je ne veux pas refuser, pas la force de le rejeter. Et puis j'ai froid. Je sens qu'il se pose pleins de questions sur moi, sur lui, mais tant qu'il reste là à ce les poser il n'est pas en train de se noyer.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude d'essayer de sauver les gens

- Je sais.

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

- Tu es Harry Potter. Tu as sauvé plein de monde…

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais là ?

Il veut changer de conversation. Il est modeste, la légende est donc vraie. D'accord. Après tout, je suis son ange, je fais ce qu'il veut.

- Je me promenais et je suis tombée dans le lac …

- En pyjama ???

Et merde, je porte encore mon beau pyjama jaune, couleur de ma maison. Je baisse son pull pour cacher mon pantalon jaune qui dépasse de son celui-ci. Il détourne son regard. Heureusement que je ne suis pas en nuisette.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais réellement là ?

- Je fuyais mes camarades de chambre. Elles sont arrogantes, pimbêches et …

Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, il s'en fout pas mal. Mais le but n'est-il pas de l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

- Et tous ce qu'il y a de pires dans cette école

- Tu es à Serpentard ? me demande-t-il le plus simplement du monde

Je grimace. Comment peut-il penser que je suis une Serpentard, est-ce que ça ne se voit pas sur mon visage et sur mon pyjama que je suis de Poufsouffle ? Je n'ose pas le lui dire, je crois qu'il a compris.

- Excuse-moi, me dit il en s'éloignant

Pourquoi il part ? Où va-t-il ?

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, j'étais en train de faire quelque chose quand je t'ai entendu crier. Il faut que je retourne à mes occupations.

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner jusqu'au château et retourner te coucher plutôt ? il est tard, nous sommes trempés.

- Non, c'est quelque chose que je dois faire maintenant.

Il continue de s'éloigner vers une nouvelle tentative.

- Je peux t'aider ?

Ma voix résonne bizarrement dans la nuit. Il se retourne et me sourit :

- Non, merci, je vais y arriver tout seul

Je me lève et le rattrape.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je te dois bien ça, alors, qu'est ce que tu dois faire ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lundi prochain mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewsers... bonne semaine


	5. Chapter 5 : les liens du sang

12/02/06

Merci à Elise, Margaux et Kamomille pour leur review.

Rien d'autres à vous dire à part : **Bonne Lecture **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**c****hapitre 5 : les liens du sang**

Certes mon comportement est stupide. Je viens de lui proposer mon aide pour se suicider. Mais après tout, je ne suis pas censé être au courant qu'il veut se suicider.

- Réfléchir

Là, il m'a bien eut. Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Si je lui demande à quoi, il va dire à sa vie, et me laisser là, comme tout à l'heure. J'aperçois un peu plus loin vers le lac sa cape d'invisibilité. Je la ramasse et le rappelle :

- Tu as oublié ça ?

- Je t'en fais cadeau, lance sa voix dans la nuit

Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je n'ai pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille que les garçons ont envie de sauver, peut-être. Et si je me blessais ? Est ce qu'il reviendrait pour m'aider ? On peut toujours essayer. Je me mets en marche vers le château et je fais semblant de trébucher sur une racine. Il n'y a pas de racine, tant pis. Je tombe sur le sol et m'emmêlent les mains dans sa cape. Mon corps heurtant le sol fait un bruit sourd et fait trembler le sol. Mon genou heurte un caillou. J'ai mal au genou. A vouloir le sauver, je crois que je me suis vraiment fait mal. Je n'ose pas pleurer. Quand on a 15 ans, on ne pleure pas pour une ridicule blessure au genou. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, il est là. Il est assis à côté de moi et m'aide à me rasseoir. Il me dégage de sa cape et la lance plus loin. Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et regardent si elles ne sont pas abîmées. C'est agréable de sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Je souffre au genou. Des larmes montent dans mes yeux, il s'en aperçoit à force de regarder en moi pour savoir si je vais bien.

- Ca va, tu as mal quelque part ?

Si je parle, je vais pleurer. Je bouge la jambe. Il s'écarte et on aperçoit ensemble, la tâche rouge sur le pantalon de pyjama, au niveau de mon genou. Une petite tâche qui grossit rapidement. Je perds mon sang. C'est affreux. Je suis une idiote. Maintenant je ne pourrais plus le suivre s'il s'en va à nouveau. Il remonte rapidement la jambe de mon pyjama pour examiner ma blessure.

- C'est sûrement juste un peu de sang, une égratignure superficielle.

J'aimerais tellement qu'il ait raison. Seulement sa voix est inquiète. Je suis inquiète aussi et à la fois rassurée. Il s'occupe de moi et il ne se suicide pas. Encore un peu de temps de gagner. La nuit pourtant ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller mais elle a reporté à plus tard la mort d'Harry Potter.

Il examine ma blessure doucement. Il établit son diagnostic dans le silence. Il sourit. Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave alors. Il a déchiré un bout de son pantalon et essaye de me faire un pansement à l'aide de celui-ci. J'ai mal, mais je ne dis rien. Je le laisse faire. Ces gestes sont délicats et attentionnés. Toujours précis et calmes. Le pansement est finit. Il ne dit rien, ne bouge pas. Un silence doux mais pour moi douloureux

- Ca va aller maintenant…

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire de petit garçon heureux.

- Tu es vraiment maladroite.

J'ai envie de lui foutre une baffe. Je me retiens, ce n'est pas un comportement digne d'un ange gardien. Et toi, tu n'es pas maladroit, tu as raté 3 occasions de te suicider ce soir. J'ai très envie de lui dire ces mots, heureusement je renonce… Je ne veux pas le blesser plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je me rallonge sur le sol et me mets à pleurer. A cause de mon genou ou de tout le reste ? Est-ce que le reste à une importance après tout ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça …

Il ne me laisse pas pleurer. Il se croit responsable. Peut-être l'est-il ? Après tout, je me suis fait mal pour lui, pour qu'il évite de s'en faire.

J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois penché sur moi.

- Arrête de pleurer, je ne voulais pas te vexer, pas te faire de mal… excuse-moi

Je lui souris à travers mes larmes. J'ai compris ce qui pourrait le ramener à la vie : non pas de sauver les gens, mais de leur venir en aide de quelque façon que ce soit.

- Je ne pleure pas à cause de ce que tu as dit…

Je ne voulais pas mettre dans mon intonation cette impression désagréable que je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense, mais voilà, c'est fait…

- C'est à cause d'elles alors ?

Ca fait mal d'entendre ça. Si je lui réponds oui, il faudra que je lui parle d'elles et de leurs folies. Mais si je réponds non, il faudra que je lui parle de Sébastien, de notre histoire terminée, de ma folie.

- Entre autres.

Pas d'autres questions, à nouveau le silence. Je frisonne. Je suis trempée de 2 baignades de la soirée et je suis blessée à la jambe. Le froid d'une nuit d'automne m'envahit lentement. Cependant je ne veux pas rentrer toute seule au château.

- Tu as froid ? je vais te ramener une couverture.

Il attrape ma baguette par terre et fait venir du château une couverture. Dès qu'elle arrive, il m'enveloppe dedans. Et je me réchauffe lentement dans une parure de Gryffondor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6 : les paroles du réconfort

19/02/07

Merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire avec attention et qui prennent quelques secondes pour me le dire, Lorelei, Margaux, Ewiliane et Tchningtchong.

Bonne Lecture

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 6 : Les paroles du réconfort**

Je me suis endormie. Il semblerait en tout cas car là je me réveille. Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé ? Mon dieu, a-t-il eu le temps de partir et d'aller se suicider ? Si c'est arrivé, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Non, il est toujours là, à côté de moi, heureusement. Il est allongé et il pleure, de gros sanglots qui coupent la respiration.

- Harry, ça va ?

Il se relève, surpris d'entendre ma voix. Ses larmes continuent de couler, même s'il vient de faire disparaître les précédentes d'un revers de sa manche. J'ai l'impression d'être à côté d'un jeune garçon, mais il s'agit bien du même qui m'a sauvé la vie tout à l'heure.

- Oui, ça va ne t'inquiète pas.

- Si je m'inquiète, Harry, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ?

Je crois que j'ai perdu ma patience l'espace d'un instant… Je crois même qu'il l'a remarqué. Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, il va mal, il faut qu'il en parle.

- Je n'ai plus envie de vivre.

Cet aveu, si dur à prononcer pour lui est facile pour moi à entendre, puisque je le sais déjà depuis quelques heures. Quelques heures ou quelques minutes ? Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous là ? Je n'en n'ai aucune idée et je pense que lui non plus.

Je me rapproche de lui

- Il ne faut pas dire ça, Harry.

- C'est la vérité

- Pourquoi tu ne veux plus vivre ?

- Parce que ça ne sert à rien. Je vois mourir, je laisse mourir mes amis, ma famille les uns après les autres

Il se remet à pleurer. Je mets ma main sur son épaule pour le consoler, je sais que ce n'est pas d'un très grand réconfort, mais ça a l'air de se calmer.

- Tu ne les laisses pas mourir, ils meurent, Voldemort les tus, les assassines…

Est-ce moi qui vient de prononcer cet horrible nom ? Ces trois syllabes qui résonnent dans la nuit et qui me font craindre un instant qu'il apparaisse. Harry me regarde, reconnaissant que j'ai prononcé son nom plutôt que Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Je me bats pour les protéger, je les sauve une fois, deux fois, et je finis par les perdre à nouveau... comme si ça n'avait servi à rien de les avoir sauvés.

- Mais si, c'est important de les avoir sauvés une fois. Ils vivent plus longtemps. Ils sont près de toi plus longtemps. Tu leur as permis d'avoir une vie plus longue…

- Et moi, je continue d'être seul.

- Tu n'es pas seul, tu as Ron, tu as Dumbledore.

J'hésite à ajouter tu as moi… mais je ne suis que son ange gardien, pas son amie.

- Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

- Pour toute la vie Harry, pour toute la vie …

- Pour Hermione aussi je croyais l'avoir toute la vie à mes côtés, je la croyais forte et pourtant elle aussi il l'a eu … elle aussi

Il pleure à nouveau. Il se lève. J'ai peur de lui avoir fait faire une bêtise en le faisant parler. J'essaye de me lever aussi. Je ne peux pas. Il s'en va. Je le vois s'éloigner :

- Harry, ne pars pas…

Il continue son chemin jusqu'au lac. Il s'arrête juste devant et commence à y lancer des cailloux. Il se défoule, tant mieux. Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il décide de se remettre à essayer de se suicider, sinon, je ne pourrais rien faire pour l'aider. Je continue d'essayer de me lever. J'ai mal. J'ai mal à en crier, mais je me tais. Sa douleur à lui est psychologique, mais elle est bien réelle, et bien plus importante que la mienne. Je me traîne jusqu'à lui. Il y a quoi ? 10 mètres qui nous sépare, mais 10 mètres qui me font souffrir énormément. Ma jambe a l'air lourde, très lourde, mais je ne peux pas abandonner.

J'arrive enfin derrière lui. Je pose ma main sur son épaule, il se retourne, pose son visage plein de larmes sur mon épaule. Je ne tiens plus debout, je me sens tombée. Il m'accompagne dans ma chute en me prenant dans ses bras. Il me pose délicatement par terre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que je suis dans les bras d'Harry Potter. Il voit mon sourire qui lui ramène le sien à travers ses larmes. Je me dégage doucement. Il se relève pour aller rechercher la couverture que j'ai abandonnée plus loin. J'ai froid à nouveau. Quand il revient, il me passe la couverture et se met à me frotter les bras pour m'aider à me réchauffer. Je crois qu'il pleure toujours. Je ne sais pas, je ferme les yeux et j'appuie ma tête sur son épaule.

- Tu as le droit d'être triste Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner.

Il continue. A-t-il entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Si tu n'avais pas été là ce soir, je serais morte noyer dans le lac.

- Mais Voldemort t'aura bientôt comme il aura tous les autres.

- Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ça Harry. Entre l'instant où tu m'as sauvé et celui où il me tuera il se sera écoulé du temps. J'aurais profité de la vie un peu plus.

Je crois qu'il comprend le sens de mes paroles.

- De toute façon, je n'aurais pas du être là ce soir. J'essayais de me tuer, mais mon ange gardien n'a pas l'air d'accord pour que je parte. Tout d'abord il m'a enlevé ma baguette, ensuite il a interdit au sol cogneur de me toucher et enfin il t'a placé sur mon chemin.

- Il est chouette ton ange gardien.

Non, je ne me lance pas des fleurs.

- Oui… sûrement, sauf qu'il m'empêche de partir….

- Parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu partes. Tu es trop jeune pour mourir, on a besoin de toi ici. J'ai besoin de toi tout simplement pour rentrer au château…

Et me tenir chaud, mais ça, on évite de le dire. Je ne suis pas en train de le draguer non plus…Il arrête de me frotter les épaules pour me réchauffer et il me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer contre lui. Je n'ai pas la force de m'extraire de ses bras. De toute façon, je n'en ai même pas envie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'espère que ce chapitre commence à répondre aux quelques questions qui m'ont été posé dans les reviews ... sinon... il vous faut attendre la semaine prochaine pour découvrir les réponses ...


	7. Chapter 7 : de nouveaux sentiments

26/02/07

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de cette histoire ou qui me posent une question sur la suite à laquelle, bien sûr, je ne peux pas répondre. Merci à Lorelei, Margaux, Tchingtchong, Emma, Gouline971, kamomille et ewiliane.

Un septième chapitre qui je pense vous plaira. Profitez en bien, c'est l'avant dernier...

**Bonne Lecture**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 7 : de nouveaux sentiments**

Il a recommencé à parler et à pleurer. Mais cette fois, tout en continuant de me tenir dans ses bras. J'ai mal au genou. Je n'ose pas lui dire. Pas le faire bouger. Le laisser continuer à parler à extérioriser tout le mal qu'il a en lui. Il me parle de sa vie, de lui, qui est finalement si différent et pourtant si ressemblant du personnage que la légende et les rumeurs avaient créés à mes yeux. J'écoute attentivement et je découvre tous les sentiments qu'il a pour tous les gens qu'il connaît. Ils sont presque tous morts et je n'en connais aucun. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Ca a de l'importance pour lui. Je n'ai pas pitié de ce garçon si courageux, si intelligent, si attentionné, si beau et si fragile à la fois. Je l'admire.

- Tu crois que j'ai un autre avenir que celui de tuer Voldemort ?

Il s'est un peu éloigné de moi pour dire ça. Il me regarde dans les yeux. Je ne peux pas mentir. De toute façon je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Je crois que oui, que tu as un autre avenir, après …celui de te battre pour la justice, pour le bien, pour les bonnes relations avec les moldus, de diriger une grande école de magie, pour apprendre à des jeunes sorciers tout ce que tu sais, pour leur parler de ton expérience très douloureuse mais fondatrice d'un monde nouveau, de te marier avec une belle et jeune moldue qui te donnera tous pleins d'adorables petits enfants.

- Pourquoi une moldue ? me demande-t-il en souriant

C'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi une moldue ? Pourquoi est ce que je raconte des conneries parfois ? Bon, trouvez une raison, une bonne raison.

- Parce qu'une sorcière te connaîtra forcément par ta célébrité et qu'elle te jugera en fonction de ça et que tu n'es pas… ça …

Il me sourit

- Cette vie là me plaît … me murmure-t-il dans l'oreille.

Là, c'est moi qui sourit. C'est ce que je lui souhaite de ton mon cœur. Il me serre contre lui. Oui, pourquoi une moldue ? Qu'est ce que je raconte parfois ? Une jeune sorcière de Poufsouffle, ça pourrait être pas mal aussi …

- Parle moi un peu de toi…. Je ne connais même pas ton prénom…

Il s'intéresse à moi… Un garçon curieux ça me plaît… et au moins, ça n'est pas en train de chercher la meilleure façon de se suicider. Alors me voilà en train de lui parler de moi. De mes quatre camarades, certainement endormies à l'heure qu'il est. De Sébastien, qui est peut-être en tain de faire un cauchemar. De ma solitude. De mes échecs scolaires, qui n'en finissent pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir une seule BUSE à la fin de l'année… De mon incapacité à tenir sur un balais… et du coup de ne pas pouvoir jouer au Quidditch.

- Je t'apprendrais à voler un de ces jours…

J'ai du faire une grimace puisque maintenant il ajoute

- Tu n'auras aucune peur à avoir, je serais là à tes côtés.

Un garçon qui fait des projets d'avenir est un garçon qui ne doit plus avoir envie de se suicider …et un garçon qui dit à une fille qu'il connaît à peine qu'il sera à ses côtés, c'est un garçon qui est en train de tomber amoureux. Ou peut-être pas. Dans ce contexte, on peut se poser la question quand même.

- D'accord, tu seras mon professeur. Tu vois, il y a plein de gens qui ont besoin de toi, sur cette terre…

Je crois qu'il rit. Les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissent. Il passe sa main sur mon visage. Je crois bien qu'il va falloir rentrer, le jour va bientôt se lever et …

Il m'aide à me mettre debout. Il me tient toujours serré contre lui.

- Tu es une fille géniale …

- Toi aussi, tu es génial.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ton copain t'a plaqué

Moi non plus, moi non plus. Et puis on s'en fout de Sébastien. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de penser à lui, alors que je suis en train de passer une nuit étrange avec Harry Potter et que si elle a mal commencé, peut-être que la fin sera mieux.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, il tombe amoureux d'elle ou pas ? je vous le dirais pas tout de suite... Bonne Semaine


	8. Chapter 8 : un jour nouveau se lève

05/03/07

Le dernier chapitre arrive, mais avant de vous permettre de le lire, je voulais remercier infiniment toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire. Lundi dernier, j'ai posté un chapitre dans l'après-midi et le soir quand je suis revenue j'avais déjà 6 commentaires sur ce chapitre et ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Maintenant j'en ai 11 et je suis super heureuse. Merci à Gouline71, ewilianne, laura, Llemaluna, Elise, Miss Bady, emma, Margaux, tchingtchong, kamomille et Lady Shadow Cassandra.

Je finis cette histoire par un tout petit chapitre, j'espère cependant qu'il vous plaira autant ou plus que les précédents...

**Chapitre 8 : un jour nouveau se lève**

- Te seras toute seule pour le bal d'Halloween. Moi aussi, remarque.

Ca c'est un garçon qui essaye de m'inviter au bal et qui ne sait pas s'y prendre. Ola, ça va pas bien moi : je suis fatiguée, je me commence à me faire des idées sur les sentiments d'Harry Potter à mon égard… je deviens folle. Je me sens obligée de répondre

- Oui

Et j'enchaîne

- Jusqu'à cette année, je n'ai jamais été seule pour Halloween. C'est le premier bal où je suis allée avec Sébastien, c'est celui où l'on s'est embrassé pour la premières fois et depuis on ne s'était plus jamais quitté. Je ne suis jamais allée seule à un bal depuis que je suis à Poudlard… puis avant j'étais trop jeune pour aller au bal.

Il me sourit.

- Moi, je suis rarement allé à un bal accompagné, mais je pense que c'est une bonne occasion pour sortir avec sa cavalière.

Le petit matin éclaire totalement nos visages maintenant. Il sourit d'un sourire si doux, si joyeux, si tendre que j'ai du mal à imaginer que c'est le même qui plus tôt dans la nuit à essayer de nous quitter.

- Tu trouveras sûrement un jour la cavalière qu'il te faut.

- Si tu veux, moi, je suis volontaire…

Maintenant qu'il ne veut plus se suicider, il faut reprendre le cours de nos vies. Les rayons orangés du soleil me le rappellent de plus en plus depuis quelques minutes. J'ai tant souhaité la fin de la nuit et maintenant, je ne la veux plus. Mais il le faut. Même si je serais bien restée avec lui plus longtemps. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'empêcher de passer à côté de sa vie … surtout après la lui avoir sauvée… Alors à contre cœur :

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que les Gryffondors présentent leur projet de dernière année ?

- Si, merci de m'y faire penser…

Il avait complètement oublié. Je ne suis pas que son ange gardien, je suis aussi sa mémoire. Sur son visage, un vague air de panique puis ensuite, un regard de celui qui maîtrise la situation.

- Je suis désolé, il faut que je me dépêche, mes amis vont m'attendre…

- Vas-y, cours …

Je le vois partir. Il ne pense déjà plus à moi. Va-t-il revenir ? Ma main dans ma poche attrape sa baguette.

- Tu as oublié ça ?

Il fait demi-tour en courant, attrape sa baguette que je lui tends et me regarde d'un sourire si doux, capable de faire fondre des milliers de glaçons…

- Merci mon ange gardien.

Enfin il a comprit que c'est moi. Mieux vaut que tout soit clair entre nous. Il n'a pas l'air de le prendre mal. Tant mieux.

Voilà, le jour se lève et Harry Potter s'éloigne de moi. Je lui ai fais retrouver le sourire et lui s'en va retrouver ses amis. Il court si vite vers eux, il doit vraiment les aimer.

Mon cœur se serre. Il ne se retournera pas avant de disparaître. Il s'éloigne, une silhouette de plus en plus petite dans mon champ de vision. Il ne me voit déjà plus. J'aurais disparu de sa vie dès qu'il aura franchit la porte du château. Je lui ai sauvé la vie, mais je n'aurais pas le droit de la partager avec lui. Tant pis.

Il arrive devant la porte et se retourne une seconde, le temps de me crier en souriant :

- Sarah, tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween la semaine prochaine ?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cette histoire se finit là parce que je suis sûre que vous pouvez imaginer la suite par vous-même...

A l'origine, j'avais prévue de faire une suite, mais je n'avais pas d'idée précise et au fil du temps, rien ne s'est vraiment concrétisé donc j'attends toujours. Cependant comme ce personnage de Sarah a été crée il y a 1 ans et demi et que pour écrire, je devais me mettre dans sa peau, je sais pas si j'arriverais à retrouver le style que j'ai adopté pour ce récit. Donc il y aura peut-être une suite un jour, mais pas tout de suite en tout cas... ne l'attendez pas trop...

Encore Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, d'apprécier cette fic et de me le dire.

A bientôt dans une autre fic j'espère.

Bonnes Continuations pour ceux qui écrivent et Bonnes Lectures pour tous.


End file.
